Deaths Dance
by Dhampire Hunter
Summary: I loved the HBP but this is how I think it should have been. Vampire!Harry!ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

The fogged dusk cast a despairingly gloomy scene. There were no stars and a new moon. Vernon Dursley stood at his living room window. He was, with vivid detail, remembering the conversation he, Harry and Petunia had last year. Harry had arrived back from his freak show school three days ago. He had barely left his room. Petunia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked tentatively.

"Nothing. I know we do not really like our _nephew _but I fear he is depressed. It may be about something that will affect this entire household. We should speak to him. It has been three days."

"Oh my gosh. I forgot. Well I didn't but… We have to speak to him." Vernon nodded and walked up the stairs.

***

Harry lay in a foetal curl on his bed. Hedwig's cage stood open in the corner. He heard to sets of footfalls ascending the narrow staircase. One set were light, barely making any sound they had to be Petunia's. The other were heavy they were Vernon's. They stopped outside his door. Harry uncurled his limbs and sat up. They knocked the door quietly before stepping in. For some reason Petunia stepped over and hugged him. Harry sat rigidly before she released him.

"I'm sorry Harry. We came to make sure you are alright." Harry stared at her. Maybe, just maybe they were heeding the warning they were given. Harry stood up and motioned for them to sit in the bed. He took the desk chair.

"Harry, would you be willing to tell us what happened on Halloween? Please?" That was Petunia. Harry nodded.

"A few days before Halloween Professor Dumbledore, my head teacher, was interviewing a woman. She was a seer by the name of Sybill Trelawney. During the interview she went into a trance, She prophesised and I can remember this '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not, and either will die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies' _A Death Eater, one of Voldemort's minions he is the 'Dark Lord', was listening outside the door. He ran of to his master and told what he had heard however he only heard the first half. Voldemort assumed it was of me the prophecy spoke. There is another boy who I am friends with who was so close to being in my position. My parents had taken precautions though once they heard this. They performed a Fidelius Charm-"

"What on earth is that boy?"

"It is a spell which allows someone or something to be hidden. The knowledge is kept by the people who cast the spell. This knowledge is placed inside a Secret Keeper. Sirius Black was their Secret Keeper. He however persuaded Peter Pettigrew to be the Secret Keeper. Peter told Voldemort and Voldemort went to my parents house. He blasted open the door. My dad told my mum to run. To get me out. He was killed. Voldemort stepped over his body towards my mother. She ran. She ran into my nursery. She stood in front of my cot pleading with Voldemort. He told to stand aside you silly girl. All I want is Harry. She refused. He performed the killing curse. He turned his wand on me. When he uttered the spell it rebounded upon him. It didn't kill him. But he described himself as nothing more than the meanest ghost. He fled. From what I know he fled to Albania. Which is were Wormtail, Peter, found him. Just before the Quidditch World Cup."

"W-What has actually happened to you during your school years?" Asked Petunia. Harry was surprised to see she was sobbing.

"A Professor whose first name I never learnt stumbled upon Voldemort. Voldemort took possession of Quirrell I went to school. I got onto the school team. Hagrid, the man that came and took me, slipped up a few times when he was talking to me. He revealed information that he shouldn't have. Hagrid was given a dragon egg by a cloaked person in a pub for information on Fluffy. His giant three headed dog. Fluffy was guarding the entrance to a series of rooms underneath the castle. In those rooms was the Philosophers Stone. I went and got it. In the last room I met and fought Voldemort. I fell unconscious for three days."

"What is the Philosophers Stone?"

"It is a small, blood red stone made by Nicholas Flammel. It can turn any metal into pure gold and produces the elixir of life which makes the drinker immortal. It was destroyed." Harry looked at his door. Dudley was stood there. His mouth was hanging open. He walked in and sat on the remaining half of the bed.

"What about your second year?" asked Dudley.

***

Harry sat there for nearly three hours before they left. He jumped violently when Professor McGonagall apparated into his room.

"I'm sorry. May I speak to your relatives?" Harry nodded and stood up, beckoning to her to follow. It wasn't overly late so there was a chance the Dursleys were still up. He knocked on the Living room door. Petunia jumped a mile and Vernon grunted in shock. Dudley however smiled to Harry and the strange witch.

"Who're you?" asked Petunia.

"I am Minerva McGonagall Transfiguration teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am also the Deputy Headmistress. I need to speak with you all."

"Wha'dya want?" asked Vernon rudely.

"Harry's godfather was murdered little ever a week ago and you obviously don't give a damn." Harry stared at the floor. Vernon sat up a little straighter.

"_YOU FAILED TO TELL US THAT LITTLE DETAIL DIDN'T YOU BOY!" _he shouted charging over to Harry. Harry seemed resigned to something horrible. McGonagall was frozen in shock. Harry couldn't move. He was standing next to the fire place. Vernon punched Harry's face. Harry fell backwards. His head hit the marble hearth. The brutal punishment didn't end there however. Vernon kicked Harry savagely several times before McGonagall shouted

"_Impedimenta!"_ Vernon froze. "_Patroni Comunicatus. _Professor Dumbledore I need your help. Quickly." She flicked her wand and the tabby patronus disappeared. "_Incarcerous_" She said binding Harry's uncle. Dudley looked scared and so did Petunia. But she realised that Vernon had gone too far this time. Minerva knelt, with a little difficulty, next to Harry. The back of his head was bleeding and his arm had broken when Vernon kicked him. A shard of bone was visible through the skin and blood. There was a bang. Albus stood in the room. He took one look at Harry and said

"Why is Harry hurt?" He sounded calm but you could see the rage in his eyes. Their usual twinkle was replaced by a harsh burning fire.

"He didn't tell Vernon Sirius was dead. He just found out and attacked him." Albus waved his wand and a little pot of Floo Powder.

"_Incendio_" He threw a pinch in. "Hogwarts Hospital Wing." He stuck his head through.

***

Poppy Pomfrey sat at her desk writing an order form for bandages. She heard a slight cough. Sh jumped.

"What can I do for you Albus?"

"Go to Number Four Privet Drive. Quickly." He disappeared. Privet Drive? Wasn't that were….

"Oh no…" She quickly grabbed some Floo Powder and stepped into the fire "Number Four Privet Drive" When she had entered the house she tripped over Minerva's legs. Albus caught her and led her over to Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus looked worried as Madam Pomfrey tended to Harry.

"It's no use. He needs proper medical care, a proper medical environment. Help me get him through the fire." Albus lifted Harry's torso while Minerva took his legs. "No. This is unsafe. If I ran and fetched Severus… He can maybe, I hope at least," She added that bit quieter "carry Harry through. I mean no offence but none of us are… all that young anymore… I'll be back" She ran back through the fire with the agility of a much younger woman. She ran out of her office and down the corridor. When she reached the staircase she didn't stop. Poppy made it successfully down one flight of stairs but when she reached the top of the next flight she slipped. She felt a few fingers snap. Poppy carried on tumbling. She reached the first floor landing and stopped. She sat cradling her hand for a few minutes before she got out her wand and wordlessly healed her hand. She got up carefully shaking slightly and started to run down the last flight of stairs. When she reached the entrance hall she quickly ran down the steps to the dungeon. Mrs Norris sat at the top and Poppy tripped over her. Her newly mended bones snapped again as she caught herself. She waved her wand over her hand again. She ran down to Severus' office and chambers. She knocked the door with the ornate silver serpent. She heard something heavy hit the ground and then the door opened revealing Severus. He had clearly been getting ready for bed because his chest was bare and he was only wearing his boxers.

"What do you want Poppy?"

"Potter's been injured in his house. A few fractured maybe broken ribs. Nasty gash on his head. Ulna and Radius are broken and some of the bone is showing. We can't get him safely through the fire. Would you be able to carry him? We would do it but none of us are very…"

"Young?" Severus ventured. Poppy nodded. He nodded and disappeared into his room. When he came out he was wearing a simple muggle t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. He ran with her up to the hospital wing. Poppy went through first.

She once again stumbled out onto the hearth. She moved quickly so that Severus wouldn't knock her over. When he came through he took one look at Potter and frowned.

"What happened? Those are not the wounds of a fall." Petunia glared daggers at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"What happened?" He repeated.

"Snivellus it's really none of your business."

"How do you know your sisters delinquent husband called me?"

"The one time I visited her James and Sirius and some other man with great scars across his face were talking about Severus 'Snivellus' Snape" Severus scowled at his old school name. Albus frowned. Severus knelt down. He felt a pang of…sorrow.

"How am I going to pick him up without making anything worse?"

"I hadn't thought about that." said Albus

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" Said Severus. Harry was lifted a few inches off the floor. Severus slid his arms underneath Harry. He walked over to the fireplace. Albus threw a pinch of Floo Powder into it.

"Hogwarts Hospital Wing!"

He stepped through and walked out of Poppy's office. He walked to the nearest bed and carefully laid Potter down. He was thinking. This was clearly _not_ just a fall. Something had happened. Poppy looked at him.

"I'm going to call my daughter. She needs to learn about the Hospital Wing. She's going to help me next year. I want her to get experience and who better than Potter?" She walked off leaving Severus to his thoughts. He contemplated using Legilimency. He decided to. He probed Harry's mind searching for what happened this evening. He came across many previous beatings. Once again he felt a pang of something. This time it was guilt. He had always insisted that Potter was spoilt but looking at these memories he now knew different. He found this evening and watched. He watched Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin questioning him. He carried on watching. Severus' horror grew as he watched Vernon charge at Harry. He had blacked out after that. He withdrew from Harry's mind. Severus sat on a bed. His head in his hands. He had got it horribly wrong. Harry wasn't like James. Not a lot. Maybe when James was being nice to the first years or something but not when he was being an arrogant sod, Harry was like Lily.

_Lily_

He resolved to help Potter. In Potions. He wanted to be an Auror so let him. Even if he didn't get 'Outstanding' he would still be aloud into Potions. Severus didn't expect him to get lower than an a high 'Exceeds Expectations' Harry was actually quite good at Potions. Like Lily. Poppy had returned. Her daughter followed behind her.

"Severus this is Roxanna my daughter. Roxanna this Severus the Potions Master and on the bed there is Harry Potter. Your first patient." Roxanna's eyes widened. Minerva and Albus walked out of the office then. Albus looked at Severus questioningly. Severus shook his head and left. He walked back down to the dungeons deep in thought. Vernon Dursley abused Harry. He didn't care about Harry. That was appalling. Severus didn't know much about the blood wards but he suspected they had just failed. When he was in his room he walked straight over the bed and collapsed.

***

Ginny sat in her room. She was worried about Ron. He didn't know that she was lying about dating Dean Thomas. She heard a tap at her window. It was a beautiful snowy owl. Hedwig, Ginny rushed over the window. Hedwig flew in. Ginny stuck out her arm. She landed on the outstretched arm. Ginny walked out of the room and up to Ron. She knocked his door and then stepped inside. Ron was stretched out on the floor writing a letter. He looked up at her and gasped.

"What's Hedwig doing here? Did she have a letter?"

"No."

"Maybe Harry's hurt. I'll write a letter to him." He said grabbing a new piece of parchment. He scribbled a letter and held it out to Hedwig. She stuck her beak up at him. Ginny giggled.

"Maybe she wants me to write a letter." She walked out of the room and back down to her room. She wrote a quick letter and Hedwig stuck out her leg. Ginny tied the letter and Hedwig flew out the still open window.

***

Albus watched Roxanna examine Harry. She waved her wand over his chest and frowned.

"This is quite unusual. There is evidence of many previous breaks. The same goes for most of his body." Albus nodded sadly. He saw Harry's owl fly into the Hospital wing. She landed on His shoulder and offered the note. Albus took it and read it.

_To Whom this may concern,_

_Is Harry alright? What's happened. Please write back and tell me. Please, If he's hurt can I see him?_

_Yours_

_Ginevra Weasley _

He smiled. Conjuring a quill some parchment and some ink he wrote a reply and gave it to Hedwig

***

**I'm really sorry if I gave people nightmares about Snape in only his underwear but it had to be done,,, Please review. I love critique but no flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Severus awoke to a harsh bang. He jumped out of bed. Swaying slightly and groping for his wand. 

"STOP!" rang out a voice he thought he would never hear again. He stood still. His eyes searching for the tell-tale glow of fae magyck. He could faintly see a tall silhouette near the door. A few candle stubs lit. It was her. Katalya. His second love. Her night black hair was wild and tangled, her obsidian eyes fearful. 

"What's wrong?" She started sobbing. Heart wrenching sobs of the deepest despair. She collapsed on the floor. Her clothes were bloodstained. Severus quickly strode over to where she was sitting and pulled her up. She was too light. He sat her on the bed and let her sob into his shoulder. 

"Sev, I'm so sorry. Bursting in here uninvited in the middle of the night. But I was so scared. My mate, Liatha went crazy. Not intentionally of course. He is a vampire after all but I'm pregnant you see and I started to bleed. He hadn't fed for a while because he didn't want to leave me. Mixed breeding is complicated. I've had a few miscarriages already. It's nothing and I should be able to get to the end of this one but he went wild with the scent. I fled but I was slow. He managed to attack first. I forgive him but I want him to hunt. May I stay here the night?"

"Of course. Do you want to see our matron?" She nodded and stood. Severus opened the door and led her out of the dungeon. When they made it to the hospital wing Severus set her onto a bed. He quickly got Poppy. Kat looked over at Potter and gasped. 

"My son!" Severus raised an eyebrow. "Severus when you and I were mates right towards the end I fell pregnant, being a friend of Lily's I asked her to look after him. I put a really strong glamour on him." Severus was shocked. Potter was his _son. _Harry James Snape. Doesn't sound right. He bent over him and waved his wand over Harry's head a few times. He muttered a string of Latin. Harry's features started to change. He was definitely part fae and he was definitely a Prince. His ebony hair was almost past his waist. But it looked right. Severus collapsed. 

Poppy emerged from behind Kat's curtain and looked at the occupant of Harry's bed. He looked like Severus and like the young fae that had just come in. She looked at the floor. Severus was out cold. Poppy shook her head and levitated him onto a bed. She quickly went to her office and called the Headmaster. He stepped out of the fire and walked out of the room. Looking at the family in the beds he smiled. Then frowned. Severus hated Harry with a passion. And Harry, Severus. Could they forget the hatred? Harry probably, he was very forgiving. He only hated if given reason. Severus maybe. It would depend. Harry moved his hand. Poppy immediately started checking over him. He opened his eyes. They blacker that the night. Harry frowned. He had heard the entire conversation. He had woken when Snape brought the woman in. He held a hand in front of his face. His fingers were long and slender his skin paler than before. His frown deepened. It wasn't the well known 'Snape Glare' but it was certainly intimidating. 

"Could I have a mirror please?" He asked. Professor Dumbledore conjured one. He handed it to Harry. Harry looked in the mirror. He studied himself for a few minutes before smiling. He liked the way he looked now. His skin was pale, colourless in fact. He had a slender, delicate look now which would fool the Death Eaters if they ever battled again, which was a certainty. He got up and walked over to the bed where his mother lay. She was asleep but he could see where he got the look of extreme delicacy. He snapped his fingers and a blood red ribbon appeared in his awaiting hand. He propped the mirror up on his bedside cabinet and started to braid his hair, weaving the ribbon in through the middle and tying it of at the end. 

"Harry, are you okay with this?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes. I hope Professor Snape and I can put aside our differences and become father and son. I've dreamed of something like this for a long time." 

***

Unbeknownst to all of them Severus had woken up. He turned his head slightly and listened to the conversation unfold he heard Harry saying he would like for them to be family even though Severus had treated him like, well about twice as bad as James had treated him. He fell asleep. Exhausted. 

***

Harry heard the fire change in Madam Pomfrey's office. Announcing the arrival of somebody through the floo. Ginny Weasley stepped out of her office and stopped. Gobsmacked. Harry smiled at her showing pointed canine teeth. Ginny looked even more shocked.

"What?" Harry asked

"You look different. You look like Professor Snape. By the way you have fangs." Harry turned back to the mirror and frowned. His reflection had faded. 

"Why is my reflection faint?" The fae sat up and spoke

"Vampires and Fae are closely related. When faeries have children that child can easily be a vampire. Same goes for a vampire. As Severus is human you are only half and half. The worst kind of half-breed. I suggest you let my mate turn you. He is a vampire by the way. You may be a Black Heart vampire by the look of you. They are the only species of vampire able to walk in daylight unharmed and sleep until midnight. They are the rarest. My mate is a Wolfsbane and I know several Avengers. Would you like to be a full vampire? Would you like to die?" Harry thought for a moment or two. He smiled his short fangs easily visible

"Kill Me." The fae nodded and her eyes shut. She remained sitting. Her lips moved silently. Her eyes opened

"He will be here by four. You transformation will take about five hours." Harry nodded. He looked over at Ginny. Her mouth hadn't closed. Harry raised an eyebrow. 

"In a way, you are going to kill yourself. Can I tell Ron and Hermione?" Harry nodded.

"Actually, Professor could you fetch them?" He asked. The old Headmaster nodded and walked into Poppy's office. The others sat down to wait. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny and Harry were sat facing each other when the vampire came. He flew in through the window. He dropped into the centre of the room, folding his wings as he went.

"Are you sure you actually want to do this?" He asked. Harry nodded. "Okay, lay down. Madam, do you have a knife and a goblet." Madam Pomfrey nodded and held out said items.

He dragged the knife across his wrist. The blood dribbled into the goblet.

When a decent amount had been collected he handed the goblet to Harry.

"Here drink this. The sweeter it tastes the less time you will be ill. After the change you will be in a limbo sort of thing. You will be able to drink blood and eat ordinary food but both will make you ill. As your body gets more used to the changes you will become more tolerant of blood and less tolerant of human food. By the end you will only be able to keep human food down if you drink several potions. And I suggest that if you have a friend with poor table manners you make sure to be reading while they are eating." Harry nodded and took the cup. He drank.

"How did it taste?"

"Sickly sweet. Like cold tea with too much sugar." He grimaced and lay back.

--

Ginny watched with apprehension as the transformation began.

She watched for an hour, the only changes to his body being the colour of his skin and hair. His hair became even darker almost seeming to glow with a black light, his skin became paler tinted with the greyness of death.

The Hospital Wing became lighter. Liatha grimaced but stayed standing.

An hour later and the Hospital Wing was saturated with light. Liatha collapsed.

"Someone get him out of the light."

"There is no shade." Was the reply

"Put him under a bed if you have to." Ginny nodded and moved the vampire.

"The wings won't fit."

"Fold them then."

"They look pretty complicated to fold properly."

"Well then, find a broom cupboard and put him in there."

"That's cruel and somehow I don't think he will fit in a broom cupboard."

"Fine, put him in the dungeon. There is no light in there" Ginny nodded and levitated him. She walked through the door and out into the corridor.

--

Severus woke up to the sound of someone falling. Someone was talking

"Someone get him out of the light."

"There is no shade." Was the reply

"Put him under a bed if you have to."

"The wings won't fit."

"Fold them then."

"They look pretty complicated to fold properly."

"Well then, find a broom cupboard and put him in there."

"That's cruel and somehow I don't think he will fit in a broom cupboard."

"Fine, put him in the dungeon. There is no light in there" Severus sat up gingerly and looked

over at the other occupant of the room. Harry was still asleep, no he couldn't be. No-one would look that worried if he were only sleeping. Severus stood up and walked to Harry's bed.

He looked dead. But he was breathing.

"What's going on?" He asked

"Severus, Harry wasn't a fae. He was a vampire. He is transforming. He will be awake in about three hours." Severus collapsed again.

--

Pain.

In his jaw. All of his bones. And his heart. Especially his heart. His shoulders blazed in a surge of heat. His body had slowly been losing it's heat This was unbearable. He screamed

--

Severus sat poker straight when he heard that scream. Harry was still lying down but his back was arching of his bed. His screaming continued. Katalya shot of her bed as well.

"What's going on? Oh of course the wings. Sorry forgot to tell you. That is the most painful past of the transformation. It is untolerable." Severus looked at the screaming boy.

"Sit him up. It will help because he won't be laying on them while they are growing" Poppy nodded and held him up. The screams subsided into whimpers. He shuddered. Without warning he started coughing. Blood was dripping from his open mouth as he choked. Suddenly bone sprouted from his shoulders. Leathery skin covering the vivid white bone. A thin leathery membrane stretched over the bones. He screamed once again, blood flying from his mouth. This scream was louder more piercing than the previous one. Severus and Kat collapsed again. Poppy levitated them both back to their beds.

--

Ginny was just turning the corner of the corridor that led to the infirmary when she heard the second scream. She ran down the corridor and burst through the doors. What met her eyes shocked her. Harry had grown wings. Jet black, bat like wings. She walked over to his bedside and stopped. There was blood all down his front.

"Madam Pomfrey how did he get this blood on himself.?"

"He was choking" Ginny looked at the boy- No he can't even be called that anymore. The man that she loved. She always had done. But over the last year or so it had become love for Harry, not the Boy-Who-Lived.

By chance she glanced at the door to Madam Pomfrey's office just in time to see Ron and Hermione walk through. They stopped and stared at the person writhing on the bed beside Ginny. They ran over and looked at Harry

"Ginny since when is Harry not human?" asked Ron

"That's for him to tell you not me." Ron looked scandalised but Hermione just nodded.

"So what's happened during his transformation? He has blood on him"

"Well nothing happened for the first hour he only got paler and his hair became an inky black, like his father's and before you ask, don't. The vampire that was turning collapsed about half an hour ago. I was just making sure he would be comfortable when he woke up in the dungeons. By the time I got back he had grown wings and had choked on something imaginary. By the way Madam Pomfrey do you think it is a good idea to have a goblet full of blood for when he wakes up?" Madam Pomfrey nodded and then conjured a goblet. "I'll give him my blood." Said Ginny

"NO! You can't do that Ginny!" Shouted Ron. Waking the professor

"And why ever not?"

"Because you can't why should you give up your blood to a monster?"

"Why shouldn't she give up her blood for my son if she wants to?" asked Professor Snape softly. Ron looked at him

"But Harry isn't _your_ son, sir"

"Yes he is and before you even think about asking he isn't Lily's either." Hermione looked shocked

"Then who is his mother?" Katalya had gotten up and stretched

"I am" She yawned.


	5. Chapter 5

At five minutes past nine Harry opened his eyes and winced. His eyes were too sensitive to the light. He clamped them shut.

"Mr Po- sorry I forgot myself, Mr Snape could you open your eyes and look at me please?" A calm male voice asked.

"Professor Dumbledore, why isn't he unconscious? He should be asleep."

"Not necessarily, Miss Granger" Said his father's smooth voice. "He is a Black Heart and therefore that does not apply to him. As usual" Harry opened his eyes. Professor Snape held a goblet of red liquid in his hand. He handed it to Harry who sniffed it experimentally. He took a sip before clapping a hand over his mouth. Professor Dumbledore conjured a bucket. Blood dribbled from Harry's mouth.

"You know I remember when my sister was bitten. She was fairly ill for about four months. She is a Parselmouth. Perhaps you would like to meet her?" Harry nodded and tried to drink the blood again. He grimaced but it stayed down.

"Whose blood is this by the way? I have a feeling it's been sitting for about an hour and is human."

"It is human blood and it was sitting for an hour. The blood is Ginny's." Harry looked up, surprised. He got up and walked over to her. She eyed him wearily. Harry tentatively reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He was now nearly a foot taller than her so he bent down to whisper something in her ear. It must have looked somewhat different to Ron who was directly behind Harry because he ran into Harry, sending him tipping forward. He flared his wings. Ginny steadied him quickly. He turned around.

"Why on earth did you do that Ronald?" Harry croaked, livid.

"You were going to bite her!" Harry cringed. He walked forward cold energy seeming to cackle in excitement.

"Why? Why would I do something like that? I am not a monster. No matter how many vampires might have." Ron had to look up at him now to stare him in the eye.

"Mr Snape I am sorry to inform you that you will need to go back to the Dursley's for another two weeks." Said Dumbledore effectively silencing any retort. Harry just nodded. "Severus perhaps you could go along too?" Snape nodded. "Good. Now I think it would be best if you went to the apparation point and go now." Harry and Severus nodded and walked out.

As they walked they talked about Potions

"Well if you like I will teach you some of the ones you did last year that I marked down."

"Yeah, okay. I think I might enjoy Potions more if you explained stuff" Severus nodded

When they reached the gates Severus muttered a few spells. They reached the apparation point.

"Grip my right arm tightly and no matter how uncomfortable you are don't let go" Harry gripped his arm and then tightened his grip when Snape twisted away.

Harry felt as if he was being forced down a rubber tube with steel bands encircling it. Suddenly that feeling vanished and Harry gulped down the air. Meanwhile Severus was knocking on Number Four Privet Drive. Harry's mammoth 'cousin' opened the door. He screeched out a bumbling

"Mum there's a you-know-what at the door!" Severus scowled. Petunia walked in, rubber gloves covering her hands. She looked worried as she ushered them over the threshold.

"You stay upstairs. You are free to leave the room after midnight Harry. I know what you are. I've waited for this day for years." Harry just stared. Severus gripped Harry's arm and led him up the stairs. Petunia directed them to Harry's room.

"I might go to the Ministry in a few minutes to inform them of recent developments. Not the fact you are not human before you start panicking. I would like to get a permit for you to use magic over the holidays so that I can teach you some things. Oh and you need to learn more Potions. Petunia do you have any objections to us brewing?"

"No I don't. Are any of them volatile?"

"Most, unfortunately, are very dangerous to brew but you need not worry I have a Mastery in the subject after all." Petunia paled considerably. Severus ushered Harry into the room and then walked back out side.

Harry sat on his bed. Petunia walked in holding a few books.

"Would you like to read these? They were Lily's before she went to Hogwarts. And one of them is last year's birthday present for Dudley but because it is a fantasy book he refused to even look at it." Harry took the books and looked through them. Only one caught his eye.

_Vampire Lords: Blood Menace_

"That's the one I bought for you. I bought it for Dudley as a cover. I knew one day you would be changed properly or the Glamour Charms would fail. There's sixteen other books. I can get the rest if you like that one." Harry just nodded, he was already reading.

_Lord Blood Menace stood with his twinned black swords hanging loosely at his side. The carnage that surrounded him beckoning enticingly. A vulture ventured from his open heaven to the metallic red ground. The vulture began picking at the carcass of a human. Blood Menace screamed in agony. A mere animal eating his lover. That was what caused this hideous battle of the immortals. Black fire erupting from around him forming a towering inferno he prepared to disappear. A single black arrow, tipped with a single black raven feather pierced the column of evil fire. The fire died leaving only a body. Blood Menace was dead. The first of the Vampire Lords to be struck by unforeseen malice. _

--

Severus apparated into the Atrium of the Ministry. Several people shuffled away nervously as he approached the elevator.

"Excuse me, excuse me! I need to see Severus. Oh this isn't working. MOVE" Said Arthur Weasley's voice.

"Do you know what's happened to Ron and Ginny? They aren't at home." Severus arched an eyebrow and beckoned for Arthur to follow him.

"They were at the Hospital wing. They might be talking to someone but they should be back soon. Listen I have something to tell you. Could you not tell Molly?" Arthur nodded. "Well me and Katalya, You remember her don't you?" Arthur nodded again. "Well I found out around seven and a half hours ago that she was pregnant towards the end of our relationship. Being a friend of Lily's she asked Lily to look after the child. My son… is Harry. I found out he is a half vampire. He was turned properly. He is back at the Dursley's now. I am getting him a permit to use magic and I will be teaching him some borderline Dark Magic. Plus potions especially ones that will help him." Arthur just stared. Severus shifted uncomfortably. Before Arthur could open him mouth Severus stalked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- **

This chapter was fairly hard to write especially the paragraph from the book. I might start putting lines from this made up (At least I hope it's made up) book in all of the chapters.

Please review.

Also I was wondering whether I should use a more personal approach while writing. Using first person so look out for a change in writing style. It may or may not happen 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry collapsed in exhaustion not five minutes past midday. His fitful sleep was interrupted by someone pounding on his door demanding to be let in. Harry quickly kicked the books under his bed and tossed a t-shirt over the open vampire book he was reading. He had forgotten that he still had wings however and when he opened the door Vernon yelped in shock.

"Boy what is this freakishness?" Harry thought about telling him. Why ever shouldn't he scare the man that had neglected him all these years?

"I am a vampire." Vernon backed away slowly.

"Well I just thought I'd tell you Marge is coming for two weeks. How much longer are you going to be here?" He asked, almost conversationally. Almost.

"I don't know, I have someone with me this time to stop me loosing my temper and doing something regrettable. I think I have to stay here two to three weeks every summer to renew the protection placed on the house by Professor Dumbledore my Headmaster. When is she coming and what do you want me to do?"

"Well you needn't do anything. If you stay out of her way that is. She will be here in time for dinner at six. Could you cut your hair please?"

"I don't know, I like it like this, if you want I'll speak to my guardian." Vernon nodded and lumbered off. Harry sat back down and drifted back into unconsciousness.

--

Severus apparated into an ally way in between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. He looked around and walked to Privet Drive. He was receiving a lot of funny looks so he removed his sweeping black clock and over robes leaving the black skin tight tunic over his white shirt that if you looked hard enough one could see and his black trousers and boots he quickly shrunk them and put them in his pocket. When he reached number four he knocked and the door was opened by Harry who shoved him out of the door and started walking.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he caught up with his son.

"Shopping. Aunt Marge is staying for two weeks, the same amount of time that I'm staying and I don't want her comparing me to my 'drunken idiots of parents'. Although I could say I was adopted- because I was in a way- because you were an unfit parent- which I am sorry to say, you were at the time and you had no idea- and I have to stay at my aunt and uncles- even though they have no blood relation for something to do with the school I supposedly go to. That'll do she'll love that. Anyway are you coming? You need muggle clothing." Severus nodded and walked with his son.

"Stop." Harry stopped and looked at his father. "Shall we go to Gringotts? And shall we get- hold on lets sit down on that bench on the park. I hadn't realised how far we'd walked." They walked to the park in amicable silence. "Now, I have your permit and I will I am afraid, have to teach you borderline and worse Dark Curses plus poisons and things like how to invent your own spells and potions, something I was fairly good at while at school. I will also teach you how to become an animagus and you will not be registering and for future reference and I must admit this is most ironic I am not a bat but a wolf. If I am not mistaken you would be something like a cobra. Now how are we getting to Diagon Ally? Also I need you to change your name. I'm sorry but if Harry Potter goes missing and I get a son, I can say you lived with your mother in America and I have to train you to use Dark magic, that is called Harry James Snape Voldie is going to be a bit suspicious of me. Bellatrix and Lucius don't trust me anyway seeing as I wasn't at the Graveyard a year ago. Unusual S names go with my surname best. I have papers with me to change your name and it needs to be done before you go back to Hogwarts. That way nobody will know."

"I don't mind changing my name. I think I might choose something distinctly evil or sinister. Ha, I wonder if I'm going to ambushed by a mob the minute people know you have a son. And you'll stop picking on me in Potions? Perhaps could you give Hermione a break as well? As for getting to Diagon Ally I have no idea." Severus smirked and grabbed Harry's arm just in time to hear…

"Hey Potter, who's your boyfriend." Severus let go of Harry's arm and looked around. Dudley and his gang had just arrived. Harry launched himself at Dudley before Severus could stop him. Dudley and his gang watched in amusement as Harry launched himself off the bench landing nearly ten meters away from it. They all looked at Dudley for help.

"Let him come. He's a wimp, the guy in black will stop him before he can get beaten to bad." But he didn't know that Severus was only going to get involved if his son showed his vampiric side. Harry strode over to the gang. When he saw the way they were smirking- they all looked like obese Draco Malfoys- he couldn't control himself. He screamed in frustration and attacked. He punched Dudley in the arm and there was a sickeningly loud crunch. Severus had gotten up and was making his way over.

"You think your so_ tough _so _hard_ because you beat up little seven year olds not a quarter of your size. Get over yourself. Have you had a homicidal fucking megalomaniac after you since you were fifteen fucking months old? Have you fought said homicidal megalomaniac four times in the last five fucking years? Do you have nightmares every fucking night in which you see _him_ killing every one of your friends then their corpses telling you it's your fault they died? Did you watch you godfather be murdered in front of your very eyes? No? Well then… Did you believe you had an escaped mass murderer who told his homicidal megalomaniac of a master where your parents were hiding then when their other friend confronts him about it blew the entire street up killing thirteen people and then, when they caught him just laughed and admitted it all? He was innocent by the way it was my adopted parent's other friend that blew the street up. Have people at Smeltings ever been killed just because they were in the way of aforementioned homicidal megalomaniac's ascent to Darkness? Have you ever been abused by a teacher who was enemies of your supposed father while they were at school? Do you have to put up with a good eighty percent of the school thinking you're a fucking lunatic for telling the truth?" He stopped. Severus had stopped a few yards away from Harry and was watching in shock as Harry inhaled a rattling breath and continued so quietly he was barely heard. "Do you _have_ to be the one to kill the homicidal megalomaniac who's been after you since you were born because he heard a supposed prophecy? No? Get over you self Dudley. You wouldn't last a day as me. You'd be dead in an hour." Harry turned away.

"Come on lets leave this scum." He said as he started walking towards a public toilet. Severus followed him cautiously. When they entered the toilet Severus held onto Harry's arm and turned. They appeared in the Leaky Cauldron. Snape hurried him through and out into Diagon ally. They walked into Gringotts without any problems. They walked over to an unoccupied goblin. He looked at them and grinned nastily.

"Ragnok is expecting you." Another goblin strode- striding as well as goblins could- over to them and escorted them through a set of ornate doors. He led them to an office towards the end of the long corridor and told them to sit in the seats. Bill Weasley walked in followed by an aristocratic looking goblin.

"Severus, who's the kid?" asked Bill. Severus quirked an eyebrow at Harry, who quirked an eyebrow back. Severus nodded and then Harry nodded.

"I am Serpentine Silver Snape adopted son of… Lily and James Potter, formerly Harry Potter." Bill gaped at him. Severus nodded his approval.

"Nice choice. We'll sort out the birth certificate later."

"Listen Bill, tell Molly I'm adopted if you want, but I have a much deeper darker secret and I don't want her to know it. Ron and Ginny know because they were there when it happened but I was a half vampire. I had strong charms put on me so that I didn't react to blood and what not. I was properly turned this morning, Harry Potter died in the Hospital wing at five minutes past nine this morning. And give Ron a good punch in the face for me. And thank Ginny." Bill only nodded.

"As nice as this conversation is Mr. Snape I need to inform you Mr. Snape" Said the goblin turning towards Severus "That the Potters wanted their family vault to become your family vault and the Serpentine, formerly Harry Potter, is the sole heir of the Black Family fortune. All when he turns- wait a moment, you are fifteen this year aren't you?"

"No. I was fifteen last July."

"Of course, yes silly me, you both now have access to over forty nine billion Galleons. Is there anything I can get you?" Serpentine stepped in here.

"Yes, is it possible for us to get muggle debit cards? And is there a way to do something like that for the wizarding world?"

"Yes to the latter and to the former." He jumped down from his chair and walked out of the office.

"Hey this thing you want me to thank Ginny about, does it have something to do with blood? And why on earth do you want me to punch Ron?"

"Well Ginny had been really, really kind and provided me with a cup of her own blood. It tasted nice by the way. Anyway I got out of bead and walked over to Ginny and I put a strand of her hair which looks so vibrant to my eyes, such a fiery red, behind her ear I then bent down sorry I bent forward to whisper something in her ear that I didn't want anyone else to hear. Ron was directly behind me and knocked me forwards. If Ginny hadn't steadied me I would have fallen on her." Bill nodded. Ragnok had returned. He handed a blank strip of plastic and a black moneybag to Severus.

--

Harry and Severus entered Madam Malkin's and stood by the counter for a few minutes before the kind aging woman appeared.

"What can I do for you Severus?"

"I need a set of the robes that I use for teaching in the boy's size. He also needs five sets of casual robes and one set of formal- Don't look at me like that. The ones Mrs Weasley got you before your fourth year won't fit you now. You've grown about three foot. As I was saying, one set of formal and if you have any a set of vampire robes."

"Is the boy…"

"Yes. He is. Don't worry he won't bite. He's only just been turned and therefore can not drink a lot of blood yet." Madam Malkin lead him along the racks and pulled down a set of robes identical to the ones Severus was wearing.

"What colour shirt would you like?"

"Blood red or dark purple please." She nodded and pulled down the red one.

"What colour casual?"

"Two black, one dark red, one dark purple and one that silvery grey?" Madam Malkin nodded again.

"Formal?"

"Blood red. Perhaps embroidered with a black snake if you can…"

"It just so happens that I ordered a few sets of robes just like that. Look over there." Serpentine nodded and grinned.

"And lastly vampire robes. Would you like the over robe, shirt and trousers or just the over robe."

"Severus?"

"Complete set please." Madam Malkin nodded and collected the items. Just then the door opened and Draco and Narcissa Malfoy walked in., their noses stuck a mile high. Draco looked around and seeing Severus made his way over to him.

"Hello Sev, how are you." Serpentine stood so that he was directly behind Draco and put a finger to his lips. Narcissa had to look away so that she didn't laugh and Severus was thanking Merlin profusely in his mind for allowing to be a good occlumens.

"Hey Dad, who are these people?" He asked innocently. Draco jumped a foot whirled around and groped for his wand. Unfortunately for him his robes caught around his legs and he tripped. Serpentine stuck a hand out for him. Draco took the preferred arm and hoisted himself up.

"These Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Remember I told you about them?"

"Ah yes, the beautiful Daffodil in Greek if I'm not mistaken and the temperamental Dragon in… Latin. It's nice to meet you." He said offering a hand for Draco to shake and then kissing Narcissa's hand.

"My, my he _has _got good manners hasn't he. What's your name? I didn't know you had a son Severus."

"My name is Serpentine which means serpent-like." Madam Malkin appeared and handed the robes to Severus who handed them to Serpentine and paid.

"I'm really sorry but we have to be somewhere. Could you inform our _friend_" He paused Narcissa understood. "That I won't attend any meetings because I have to train my son?" Narcissa nodded. Severus swept out of the shop, Serpentine barely keeping up with him. Severus transfigured his robes as he went so that he was wearing a black long-sleeved v-neck t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. They walked through the Leaky Cauldron and out into Muggle London. They saw a woman a few meters away and they quickly strode over to her and asked where the nearest good clothes shop was and then headed in the direction she pointed in. We entered the shop and immediately headed to the men's section. They were both the same size so decided to get items that they could both wear.

It took them a few hours to decide on everything and when they realised it was almost six they hurriedly paid for everything and left the shop. Severus shrunk the bags and put them in his pocket before looking for an ally where they could apparate. He ran into one, turned around, grabbed his son by the arm. They apparated into the ally between Wisteria Walk and Magnolia Crescent. They ran to Privet Drive just as Marge was about to shut the door behind her they slipped in.

"Who on earth are you two?" She boomed.


	7. Chapter 7

Marge eyed Severus and Serpentine suspiciously over dinner. She looked in disgust at Serpentine's hair and then in even more disgust she glared at Severus' Dark Mark. He was foolishly- Serpentine had told him to wear a long sleeved shirt- wearing a short-sleeved black shirt

"So what do you do then?" She asked Severus.

"I teach at my sons' school."

"Oh yes? And what subject do you teach?" Severus looked a bit stricken as he struggled to remember the muggle equivalent of Potions. Serpentine rescued him.

"Chemistry, he has a PhD in the subject. My friend Hermione Granger is the best in the class." Marge's eyes bulged.

"They allow _girls_ into Saint Brutus' now?"

"Oh yes. There's only a few, about twenty. My friend Hermione Granger kidnapped the person her boyfriend was cheating on her with. Ginevra Weasley blew up her old school, seven people died from the explosion. And Luna…" He stopped.

"Miss Lovegood if I do remember correctly murdered a couple of her teachers for saying faeries don't exist." Marge stilled looked gob smacked. Severus winced suddenly and clapped a hand over the Dark Mark. The usually pale and sallow skin was red and inflamed. Serpentine's scar burned as well. Serpentine traced it with a finger and winced as he felt something wet. His scar was bleeding. Marge was openly smiling at his pain. Severus handed him a black hand-kerchief. Serpentine pressed it to his forehead. He nodded and then thought. Is there a way to remove the Dark Mark?

"So, boy, why haven't you eaten anything that Petunia has graciously provided you with."

"I have a name you know. I appreciate people using it."

"You don't deserve a name! Now eat something you ungrateful whelp." Serpentine scowled at her and she hissed in shock at his black expression. It was worse that Severus' worst glare.

"I haven't eaten anything because if I do then I will become ill."

"Just eat boy!" Said Vernon. Still glaring Serpentine stabbed a piece of ravioli and ate it. As soon as he swallowed he clapped a hand over his mouth, stood up and bolted for the bathroom. When he reached the toilet he retched. The only thing he had in his stomach was blood and it looked pretty gruesome. He heard someone choke behind him. He looked up and saw Petunia standing there. She shook her head and left him. He flushed the toilet and slowly walked back downstairs. He sat back down and looked pointedly at Severus. Before Severus could answer however Vernon began shouting

"How dare you be so rude! Explain yourself"

"I said I was ill. I was coughing up blood not this morning. What did you want me to do throw up blood at the- Ahhh!" He screamed. His scar split open again and Serpentine was pulled into a vision.

_I am surrounded by pitiful creatures! They are useless. Lucius remains in Azkaban and I have no intention of getting him out soon he will pay for his incompetence. In fact the young Dragon will pay! Before me lies his wife the stuck up woman. He nose as high as the moon just like Lucius'. She has just informed me that my Potions Master has to train his son. Wonderful. I tire of incompetence_

"_Crucio!" Her screams are musical. They are not like Bella's she enjoys the torture somehow. "Bring me Draco." Bellatrix dragged Draco into the circle. "Avada Kedavra!" He slumped on the ground. I kick him for good measure._

--

Severus watched as Serpentine collapsed. Petunia bent over him.

"Don't if he wakes up suddenly you'll be hurt." He was speaking.

"Crucio!" I cringed. He writhed on the floor, blood pouring from his scar he screamed. He abruptly stopped screaming and said "Avada Kedavra." Shit he saw someone being murdered. He opened his eyes.

"Draco. Draco is dead. Lucius Malfoy's punishment. Oh and is Voldemort so disrespectful to the dead that he kicks them after he kills them?" Severus cringed again.

"No. He's kicked me a few times though you know after the Cruciatus. Why did you scream?"

"I'll tell you later." Severus shook his head and pulled him up. He led him out of the room and up the stairs. When he had shut their temporary bedroom door he looked at his son expectantly.

"I think, because my mind is different, able to comprehend more information and such the Dark Lord's connection with me has grown much wider so I now feel the effects of any curse he casts which is kind of bad because if he Marks someone I might get a ghost of the curse."

"Marks? You mean the Dark Mark on their arms?"

"Yes."

"Do you want some blood? I know you need it."

"I don't want to take your blood."

"Don't be like that. It'll only be a goblet full and I can drink a Blood Replenishment Potion if it bothers you that much."

"Okay, I want to scare Vernon and Petunia so can I drink it downstairs?" Severus smirked. He lifted the loose floorboard and grabbed his wand. He conjured a goblet and then he pulled out his Potions case. He opened it and grabbed the vial with a blood-red potion in it and a silver dagger. He dragged it across an old scar indicating a possible suicide attempt. Serpentine stiffened and inhaled deeply. Ginny's blood had tasted okay but it wasn't fresh. Severus watched his son as his blood dripped into the pewter goblet. He handed the goblet to Serpentine and then healed the wound with a quick spell. They walked downstairs and sat back down. Marge eyed the goblet of red liquid that looked a lot like wine.

"You can't have that boy!" She shrieked. She grabbed the goblet from his hand before he could protest. She sniffed it and gagged. "What is this?" She asked. Serpentine moved quickly, taking the goblet back. He took a sip and said

"Trust me, you _don't _want to know." Before smiling. The smile was so sinister. He black eyes sparkled maliciously. You could clearly see his fangs as well and they looked so deadly, a good half inch long. Marge gulped and went back to eating. Serpentine continued watching her. He didn't blink. Every time she looked up to say something she lost her nerve and looked down again. Serpentine's expression hadn't changed he was still smiling. Finally Vernon lost his rag and began shouting again. Serpentine just sipped his goblet of blood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I write this chapter and every one gets terribly confused when I am writing Severus' parts from this chapter on I will use first person.**

Serpentine sat on the floor of his tiny bedroom as he waited for his assignment for the day. It was a week since he was turned and his body was no longer rejecting blood. Severus entered the room and handed him an envelope and a text book. Serpentine thanked him grabbed his parchment, a quill and some ink before going downstairs.

Marge was sat at the kitchen table when he entered. She glared at him hatefully. He ignored her and sat down. He put down his things and opened the envelope.

_Neurotoxins- Specifically Cruciatus Poison. 5ft. Due today._

"Lovely." He pulled his textbook towards him and began reading.

"What's your homework about?" Asked Marge.

"Um… I have to write an five ft essay on Neurotoxins."

"Five foot? That's a ridiculous amount to write."

"Not really. It's better than the essay I had to write yesterday."

"Which was?"

"6 foot on 'How, when mixed incorrectly, do certain ingredients of poison counteract each other rendering the poison useless'." Marge just gawped. Severus walked in, an envelope in hand.

"Why haven't you started?" He asked.

"I was talking to Marge. What's in the envelope?"

"Your exam results." He handed them to Serpentine. The envelope was addressed to Harry Potter. "Nobody that doesn't need to know will not know a thing." Serpentine smiled, nodding slightly. He opened it and looked at his results.

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Results _

_Pass Grades-_

_O- Outstanding_

_E- Exceeds Expectations_

_A- Acceptable_

_Fail Grades-_

_P- Poor_

_D- Dreadful_

_T- Troll_

_Astronomy- A_

_Care of Magical Creatures- E_

_Charms- O*_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts- O_

_Divination- D_

_Herbology- E_

_History of Magic- D _

_Potions- O*_

_Transfiguration- O_

_*Harry James Potter has received the highest Potions mark in nearly two hundred years._

_*Harry James Potter has received the highest to date Defence Against the Dark Arts mark._

_Please fill out the necessary form included and send it to Professor M McGonagall._

Serpentine handed his results to his dad who scanned them quickly. His eyes widened as he read the bottom sentences. Serpentine was already looking over the courses sheet.

_Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test Course Sheet._

_Please complete the following sheet and it to Professor M McGonagall._

_**Astronomy-**_

_Advanced Astronomy- Required grade- E_

_**Care of Magical Creatures**_

_Advanced Care of Magical Creatures- Required grade- E_

_**Charms**_

_Advanced Charms- Required grade- E_

_**Defence-**_

_Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts- Required grade- E_

_Beginners Weaponry_

_Intermediate Weaponry- For those that already have a basic understanding of weaponry_

_Advanced Weaponry_

_There is the option to learn muggle Tai Quan Do_

_**Healing**_

_Beginners Healing_

_Intermediate Healing_

_**Herbology**_

_Advanced Herbology_

_**History of Magic**_

_Advanced History of Magic- Required grade- E_

_**Potions**_

_Advanced Potions- Required grade- O_

_**Transfiguration**_

_Advanced Transfiguration._

He ticked Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Beginners Weaponry, Tai Quan Do, Beginners Healing, Potions and Transfiguration. He put the letter bag in the envelope and handed the letter to Severus.

"Feel free to read it. Now can I do my essay?" Severus nodded and walked out. Serpentine began writing an introduction for his essay.

--

Four hours later he had written two feet and was reading a particularly graphic description of what the poison does if given a large dose when Dudley came in. As he walked past the table he spotted Serpentine's jar of ink. He pretended to trip, jogging the table and spilling the ink. Serpentine watched in horror as the ink spread over his essay.

"Dudley you prat!" He growled.

"Payment for breaking my arm."

"I had another three feet to do on that! And I only have an hour left to do it. What the hell am I supposed to do now!" He looked at the sodden parchment. Petunia walked in and looked at the mess on the table.

"What happened here?"

"Dudley knocked my ink over." She sighed and walked out the room. She called for Vernon who walked down the stairs, huffing and grumbling.

"Yes Pet?" She nodded at the table and said

"Dudley knocked his ink over, I think he was writing an essay." Vernon looked at Serpentine.

"What were you writing?"

"A five foot essay on a topic I've never studied before. I have an hour to do another three-ish feet. There's no way I'll be able to do it."

"Well, he did break my arm." Said Dudley pointing at the cast.

"A broken arm is nothing compared to torture."

"What do you mean torture?" Asked Vernon

"There is a spell, the Cruciatus Curse, it makes you feel as if every nerve in your body is on fire, like every bone is exploding. If left under the influence of the spell for too long your mind shuts down. Actually there is a potion version and that's the essay I was writing today. And then there's the time I nearly died because of Quirrell and the time I got bitten by a basilisk and then all the way through fourth year with the Tri-Wizard Tournament and duelling Volde-"

"DON'T SAY THE NAME!"

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. Besides I don't think I'd be able to call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with a straight face and if you think I'm going to call 'The Dark Lord' you need to guess again."

"Fair enough I suppose. Have you really been under the Cruciatus?"

"Yeah and I've felt it every night this week. Oh and you can just see a very, very light grey Dark Mark. He is recruiting a lot of people. Oh yeah, another thing I don't know if you know what this is like but I've been possessed by him as well"

"You know I think the best way to deal with that."

"Oh yes?"

"Keep the arm bandaged. If you continually fake suicide attempts…"

"Yeah that could work. Anyway, what am I doing about this essay?"

"Don't worry about it. Also if you think you can't write that much at the moment please say so. Tomorrow we will be making what we discussed on Monday." Serpentine nodded. He offered to help Petunia make dinner and she accepted. Whilst she was chopping vegetables the knife slipped and sliced her finger. Serpentine stiffened.

--

Damn that idiot child. I siphoned of most of the ink and read what he had written. I was very good, Serpentine was definitely getting better at writing essays. I look up. Serpentine isn't moving, he's watching something. I look closer. Shit, Petunia's bleeding. I jump out of my chair and knock him to the floor. He's still trying to get to her. I hold him tightly to my chest. He fights. Petunia, realising what's wrong hurries from the room and upstairs. Serpentine calms down and also runs upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

I watched my son as he cut valerian roots. He paused and looked at the cauldron. The water was just starting to simmer. He added the roots and stirred carefully and I spoke

"Serpentine, when school starts I would like you to teach my new first years."

"Why?" He asked not looking up.

"Well, my method of teaching is harsh, maybe if you took the first years and taught them lab safety before I got my hands on them and make them so nervous they crap themselves and can't do anything it would be better." Serpentine looked up in shock before quickly looking back at his potion. He carefully added a diced sloth brain and stirred.

"I don't see how I would be a better teacher."

"You are kinder than I."

"Kinder perhaps but I don't know if I could deal with the Slytherin Gryffindor class." I felt a smirk creeping across my face. "Oh and bad handwriting." I smirked again. A teacher's worst nightmare is bad handwriting. That and pranks. Joy.

"you know, I've been thinking." Really? Wow. "What we learn in Defence is all well and good but." No go on you were just starting to make sense. "But Death Eaters fight dirty. Do you reckon it would be a good idea for me to continue the D.A- Wait you do know what the D.A is don't you?"

"Yes. The only ones that didn't know what was going on was Filch and Umbridge. Carry on." Please do, I'm bored.

"Well, I think it would be a good idea. In Defence we trade curses. It isn't like that really. I think it should carry on and then people, Muggleborns especially will have a better chance of surviving." Wow. How on earth did you think of this? No. That's brilliant. "That and I can teach them better, more sensible ways to come out of a vampire or werewolf perhaps even inferius attack alive." Great you want to, basically, teach the Slytherin's how to kill you yourself quicker? Great. Brilliant logic. Then again, Fenrir Greyback…

"Good idea, I'll speak to Dumbledore at some point tomorrow." He nodded and looked at his silver dagger.

"How do I crush this?" Pardon? Are you an idiot? "It's silver." Ah yes. A few days ago Marge gave Serpentine a fifty pence piece and told him to go get her a paper. Stupid- well I can't call her a witch can I? Hmm, Hag suits her nicely. When he started screaming in pain it was apparent he can't touch silver anymore. I conjured a set of fingerless gloves and told him to wear them all the time. That way he was at less of a risk from silver. They somehow suit. He'll probably get a lot of stick about it oh well. Not my problem. Well…

"Da- do you actually mind if I call you dad or what?"

"If you don't feel comfortable just use Sev. Lily did and she was the only one I didn't curse if she did." He nodded.

"Sev, do you think that on the first day, of school, at breakfast you could walk down the side of the Gryffindor table I'm at, see the bandages on my arm and start shouting about how my suicide attempts have got to stop? Can we say it's the reason I moved from America?" Yes.

"Sure, can't hurt."

**--**

**Ok this is basically a filler chapter…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nothing is as it seems. That is what I learned this summer. Turns out Spinner's End is a lovely place to be. It's dark and oppressive yet I find myself craving just that. Today I am to resorted, well sorted to anyone else. I honestly hope I am in Slytherin. My hair is still long, even longer now, nearly down to my ankles. Severus is cutting that in a minute, I am actually going to keep it at waist length. I'll look a bit like a girl but I don't really mind. I haven't stopped wearing my gloves either. They aren't a part of the Hogwarts uniform therefore I have to have written permission from a professor to wear them. My father not included, that would be biased. Not that unbiased and Severus Snape have ever been in the same sentence. No I would have to get written permission from Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore. Severus enters the bathroom and I sit down. I had been peering hopelessly into the mirror. He mutters a cutting curse and a clump of hair falls to the ground. **

"**Can I go on the train with Ron, Hermione and Ginny?" I ask hopefully. Severus nods and immediately run to my room. Grabbing my trunk I shout a quick goodbye and then apparate. Actually I don't apparate as such. More like a lot of shadows move towards me and then I'm gone.**

**On Platform Nine and Three Quarters I look around. I can just see the Weasleys and Hermione. I walk over to them and tap Ginny on the shoulder. She turned and squealed. She threw her arms around me, I'm not sure if she's trying to strangle me or what. Mrs Weasley does not look impressed. **

"**Ginny, darling, who is this boy?" I blinked. Bill hadn't told. **

"**Serpent Snape, Mrs Weasley." Mrs. Weasley looked flabbergasted.**

"**I didn't know Severus had a son. How do you know Ginny?"**

"**My father didn't know either. As to how I met Ginny… I've known her for years. In fact everyone here knows me by my old name." Her expression became more unbelieving as everything clicked. She practically shoved Ginny out of the way and tried to crush me. I am so lucky that she isn't strong enough to crush my ribs aren't I? She almost immediately pulls back.**

"**Why aren't you breathing? Am I hugging you too tightly?"**

"**I don't need to breathe as much humans do. I'm not human. I'm a vampire."**

"**How?"**

"**I'll tell you the next time I see you. Goodbye Mrs Weasley." Hermione, Ron and Ginny all start to board the train. I follow them into an empty compartment at the back. I sit down, open my trunk and pull out an exceptionally thick -almost thirteen inches- leather bound, bloodstained book. Even Hermione looks worried. **

"**S-S-Serpent?"**

"**Yes Hermione,"**

"**What does the front of that book say? What is meant to say? It looks like a load of squiggly lines."**

"**It says**_** From Snake To Beast; My Journey Through Vampirism"**_** she looks confused. "It is written in parseltongue." She looked even more scared. I open it and begin reading, it's a new book- I finished the other equally thick one this morning. They along with fourteen others where in the Chamber of Secrets. I got through a page or two before curiosity got the better of her. **

"**So what's the book about?"**

"**It was written by Salazar Slytherin just after he was turned. It details about two hundred years. There is another four back at home." She doesn't say anything. **

**Most of the journey passed in relative silence, until Theodore Nott walked into the compartment.**

"**Well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel, Weaselette and the Mudblood." Without looking up I said;**

"**I'm sorry I have no idea who you're talking about." **

"**Potty, you look just like a girl." I look at him. **

"**I have no idea who this "Potty" is. Oh wait, Potty… Potter? Harry Potter? Is that who you're on about?"**

"**Yes, why?"**

"**During the summer holidays he committed suicide out of grief for his mutt of a godfather."**

"**Then who on earth are you?"**

"**Serpentine. My name is Serpentine." He looked amused.**

"**What kind of name is that?"**

"**It means snake-like and I am very cunning you see, all of my race are. It's only natural. My father is also a **_**very **_**cunning man, very much the snake. You may of heard of him." Hermione, Ron and Ginny where all trying to suppress fits of laughter. **

"**Go on, who is your father?"**

"**Severus Snape." Theodore practically flew out of the compartment. The others just broke down. I smiled. They all stopped laughing. **

"**What?" Ginny hesitated before answering.**

"**It's strange seeing you smile. Your face is very much like Snape's."**

"**Really? I didn't know."**

"**How come?" asked Ron.**

"**Mirrors and vampires do not mix." **

"**You actually look pretty scary. Your fangs… I wonder what you look like when you are really mad."**

"**Do you wish to see?" She nodded and I fixed her my blackest look. She just looked amused.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**You are so definitely Snape's son. Admittedly if I saw that look on him I would run a mile but…wow." **

**POP**

**Severus apparated into the compartment and I was sitting on his back faster than he could blink. **

"**Get down you incorrigible Hell-Child," he laughed. Everyone was in complete shock! I jumped off him. They aren't shocked by my father laughing. They are shocked because my father is a thirty-six year old punk. Lovely no?**

"**Would it have killed you to put on your robes?" I asked.**

"**Yes, yes it would have." I sigh, pull out one of my black shirts and pounce on Severus. His head hit the floor with a thud. I pulled the t-shirt over his head. Ginny and Hermione gasped. I forced his arms through the sleeves and then buttoned the shirt. I jumped off him and sat back down. Hermione had her hand in front of her eyes but Ginny was watching in interest. Severus got up and tried to take his shirt back. I don't think so. I snarl at him and hug the t-shirt close to my chest.**

"**Fine have it your way, you incorrigible Hell-Child. I came to ask for something actually." I stare at him. "I need some blood." I blink. Oh, yes, I remember now. Every start of term my father gets hold of some vampire blood so that his senses are enhance. I nod.**

"**We exchange, yes?" He nods and I pull out a dagger. He does the same. We both hold the dagger in our right hand and dig the point into our wrists. Together we drag the knives downwards and count for three seconds. Then we take each others left hand in our right and bring it to our lips. My eyes flicker to Ron. He looks like he's about to throw up. In sync we drink. One mouthful, ten second break. After we have both taken five mouthfuls we let go of the others wrist. Without looking at my father I said to Hermione;**

"**I need a bucket. Now." Hermione conjured a bucket and handed it to me. I immediately hold it under Severus's mouth. He looks outraged. **

"**I am not about to be sick Hell-Child." I just raised an eyebrow. Five. His hands are shaking. Four. Compulsive swallowing. Three. Perspiration beads on his forehead. Two. He holds his hand vaguely over his stomach. He coughs slightly. He grabs the bucket and retches. **

"**You were saying?" **


	11. Chapter 11

I am stood behind Severus in the Great Hall. My hands are itchy because Dumbledore is wearing silver. I scratch my arms. The doors open. I scratch even harder, A girl right at the front is wearing a load of silver jewellery. Blood trickles down my arms. I carry on scratching

"Stop scratching!" My father hisses at me.

"I can't help it!" I hiss back. Blood is flowing quite freely down my arms, dripping onto the floor. McGonagall is halfway up the Hall now. Professor Sinistra looks at me.

"Is he okay?"

"He is fine. It's just an allergy." I stop scratching. It is rather painful now. The Sorting has begun.

"Allison, Jayna," the girl wearing all of the jewellery walks onto the platform.

"GRYFFINDOR!" She rips of the hat and kicks it. Jayna stamps over to the Gryffindor table, pulling of the snake jewellery as she went. The Sorting finished relatively quickly. Until;

"It is uncommon for a student to be accepted above the age of eleven here at Hogwarts, however, one of the professors has found out they have a son recently. Snape, Serpentine," dead silence as I walk around the Head Table. A lot of the students where wondering who I am- I'm mildly telepathic and can pick up the gist of what people are thinking. I sit on the stool.

_Hello again. Serpentine, nice name it fits you very well however you cannot go in Slytherin. But you wish to this time don't you? _

"GRYFFINDOR!" I walk over to the Gryffindor table and sit next to Ginny. I look at my father. He is smiling. I pull my book from the depths of my robes. Dumbledore sat still for a few minutes. Then he realised what was going on and stood up.

"I have some rather important news this year. This year's Defence Against the Dark Arts professor is a fae, so you must be very careful if you have any steel jewellery, also she is having a baby later this year so will not be teaching after that. Your new professor is Katalya Blödhfae." He pointed to Katalya. I gasped and looked away quickly, both of my parents are now teaching subjects that I like. Ginny looked at me oddly.

"Remember Li?" She gasped as well. The food appeared on the table and I quickly opened my book.

"Why are you reading Serpentine?" Seamus asked.

"I have a little bit of an issue with food and a lot less of an issue with blood."

"What?"

"I am a vampire, I can not eat as it makes me physically ill to try," Seamus looked at me.

"And why the hell are you in Gryffindor? Shouldn't you be over there with the snakes?"

"No, they'd kill me. Now if you don't mind I'd like to actually start my book. Father is kind of bugging me to translate a potions text." Li glided into the hall and stopped behind me.

"Hello, Hell-Child, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you Li. I can't eat anymore but that's just a perk right?" Li laughed and nodded.

"Had any problems?"

"A few actually," I admitted sheepishly.

"Oh yes? Care to share?"

"Well, I accidentally broke my cousin's arm and I want you to look at a scar."

"Ah well, the breaking of your cousin's arm is perfectly normal as for the scar… not so. Show me." I took off one of my gloves and showed him the scar on my palm. He frowned.

"How on earth did you get this?" A few people were leaning in to listen to our conversation

"One of the people I was staying with at the beginning of the holiday pressed a silver coin onto my palm. Is it normal to scar this badly?" Li's eyes widened. He looked at the girl with the silver jewellery.

"Excuse me… Jayna, could I borrow something silver?" She nodded and handed him a ring. "I'm sorry," he said, brushing the silver lightly against my skin. Where the silver had touched became an angry red welt on top of the half healed scratch marks. "How did you get those?"

"Scratched myself half to death. Dumbledore's got silver on him and then Jayna had silver… it itched."

"It seems you have a severe reaction to silver which is uncommon, but, a reaction to it is not. Most non humans can't touch it. I am a Wolfsbane so I am immune, like you are immune to the sun. Don't worry. Once Kat leaves I take over as Professor and so I can write you a note for the gloves. How does that sound, Dialga?" I smiled.

"What does Dialga mean?"

"You are my Blood-Childe, it is something we call our… blooded." I nod.

"Hold on," said Ron "I thought Snape was his dad?"

"He means," Hermione started "That as Professor Blödhfae's husband he has a right to call Serpentine his." I look horrified.

"No it doesn't Hermione, a Blood-Childe is what we call the person we blood; it means he is a mentor of sorts, someone I can ask questions about vampires in general." Hermione looked chastened. Li looked damn uncomfortable.

"Anyway, there is a purpose for me coming over here and confusing everyone. Serpentine, I have a fairly late birthday gift for you. As a vampire you need a familiar and vampires traditionally have a bat or a wolf, not ideal for a school so I decided to get you a snake." He held out his wrist and coiled around it was the most gorgeous snake I had ever seen! It was blood red with a black streak going from head to tail. I held out my wrist and it flicked its tongue at me. It then slowly uncoiled itself from Li's wrist and onto mine.

_Hello, sserpent. Do you have a name?_

_A name? _It asked, confused

_Ssomething to answer to when ssomeone talksss to you. _

_No one hasss ever talked to me before, sso no. Will you name me?_

_Yesss, are you male or female?_

_Male._

_Salazar, then, after Salazar Slytherin. _The snake nodded its consent.

"You're a parselmouth?" Asked Li.

"Yes… meet Salazar!" Everyone laughed at the irony. Li walked up to the Head Table and stood behind Katalya. She snapped something at him and he hurriedly made his way back down. A few people snickered. He handed the girl her ring and then turned to me.

"Sorry to ask these questions but… When did you last drink?" I looked at him.

"Day before yesterday," he nodded.

"How often?"

"Once or twice a fortnight."

"Good, when will you next drink?"

"Tonight," everyone looked alarmed.

"Why?"

"I have to be ready for potions tomorrow." Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Who from?"

"Madam Hooch offered. Dad can't give me any for a few weeks." Li smiled. He'd heard. "And he did puke. I went on a long rant about purging and he told me he didn't even know how! So I told him and he was like 'that's it?' So yes, he did puke." Li laughed, he caught sight of Kat he turned back to me;

"Well, I was only pretending to hunt and that little fae over there got suspicious when she didn't smell blood so I actually have to go hunt now." We both laughed. Li's lack of punctuality with blood drinking had what caused all of this.

"So she is okay after…" I left the question hanging.

"Yep, she says that her little baby girl- trust me it is a boy- is restless because she can't hear me anymore- I stay away when I haven't fed."

"Well there is a simple solution to that isn't there."

"Oh yes?"

"Take less blood, more often." His face brightened then paled (a feat) considerably when he saw Kat walking towards us. He ran for the doors as fast as he could. Kat smiled and looked at me.

"Hello Dialga, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks…" I trailed off. Not knowing what to call her.

"They don't know?" I shook my head. "I think Ajyne is a good one."

"Ajyne?" I asked, stumbling over the awkward pronunciation.

"It means what I am to you." I smile. "Anyway, less idle chit-chat, I also have a gift for you." I look at her. She held out a black box. I opened it. Inside was a white gold snake pendant. " I gave one to Severus a long time ago." I smiled and put it around my neck. Katalya walked back to the Head Table and sat down.

==Gryffindor Common Room==

I sat down on floor by the fire, appreciating the warmth. Ron came into the room, Dean, Seamus and a seventh year were with them. They all had grim expressions. I watch them warily.

"So, Snape, are you spying on us for your precious Death Eaters?" Asked Ron. He didn't mean it though, I can tell.

"The Death Munchers and Moldyshorts mean nothing to me." They all looked disbelieving.

"What did Blödhfae mean? 'what I am to you'"

"She means nothing." I discreetly cast a parseltongue translating spell on Ron. My father is delivering my potions.

_Ron, don't be alarmed, I am speaking in the snake-tongue. _I hiss at them. _I am about to attack you, I do not mean it and I will not hurt you, my father is coming and he will pull me off you. Don't struggle you will make it worse. Clench your fist if you are okay with me doing this. _Ron clenched his fist. I jumped up, giving them my best glare. They all paled, including Ron. I spring at him, slicing his face. He jerked backwards and raised a hand feebly. I pretended to stiffen, as if drawn by the blood.

_I'm sorry _I bite into his flesh, blood filling my mouth. The portrait opens and Severus walks in.

_-- Severus--_

I walk into the Gryffindor common room to find my son feeding from his best friend. I look around, spotting someone I thrust the box I am holding at them and pull my son off Weasley. Serpentine looks dazed. He looks around. He runs for the window, He crashes through it. Unfolding his wings- and ripping his robes- as he went.

**Dialga is pronounced dee-algah**

**Ajyne is pronounced A-een**

**I will try and update once a week but no promises. **


End file.
